


Shared Spaces

by paxnirvana



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxnirvana/pseuds/paxnirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for prompts from my flist on 11/3/05 in order to do shorts/drabbles from and fully intended to make this one short too, but, uh, well, Zoro had other ideas.</p><p>In which Zoro decided he liked having a tired and wet Sanji at his mercy, so I had to oblige him.</p><p>Written for bulastar's prompt of:  <em>Sanji, Zoro, naked, and uh, bathtime...maybe.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Spaces

Sanji stood with both hands braced on either side of the doorway of the Going Merry's small bathroom glaring in at the crumpled pile of stained towels someone had left lying in the middle of the floor. There was water everywhere too. Scraps of bandages. Smears of blood.

Zoro again. The bastard. And if he wasn't so tired after the end of a long, hard day of cooking and fighting off rival pirates himself, he'd go find the stupid inconsiderate seaweed-head and drag the lazy bastard back in here to clean his own shit up. But Sanji was tired. Exhausted, actually. Battle was over, his duties were done, the ship was safe, but now when he finally had time to get cleaned up and go rest -- at least until it was time to get up and start breakfast before dawn again he had to deal with this mess. Heaving a weary sigh, Sanji stepped inside the small room, tugging at his tie as he glanced toward the basket that was supposed to hold clean towels. There were still a few left at least, he saw, but wash would need to be done soon.

Another chore...

He had toed his shoes off outside the bathroom in the storage room. But he had his tie off, his shirt mostly unbuttoned and his jacket slung on the hook on the wall before he realized the door was still standing open wide. He went to push it shut, but had it jerk abruptly to a stop in his hand.

"Oi! Watch it!" came a snarled warning. He glared around the door into narrowed eyes. Zoro. Shirtless and barefoot, dark pants hanging loose around his hips, the stark white of a fresh bandage wound around the thick bulge of an upper arm. The wound had been caused by a lucky gunshot from across the length of the ship. Sanji had taken out the pirate sharpshooter who'd done it himself with a well-placed kick to the jaw. Broken the fucker's neck too.

Nakama looked out for each other, after all. Even if your nakama annoyed the crap out of you most times.

"You had your turn already, asshole." He glared at Zoro harder. "And thanks for leaving it a fucking mess too, by the way."

"Wasn't done yet," Zoro murmured sharply, stepping inside the small room and pushing the door closed behind him again. "You're early, idiot."

Sanji leaned back against the wall behind the door with a grunt as Zoro turned away and started snatching dirty towels off the floor. Weariness had drained the urge to continue their usual sniping right out of him. He watched the other man move around the small room from half-lidded eyes, one hand tucked carelessly into the top of his pants as he waited. He'd been up long before dawn baking, after all, then they'd been on the run from those weak-ass pirate morons for half the day. He'd been in the rigging following Nami-san's instructions for hours someone had to do it right, after all then he'd taken out just as many of their attackers as Zoro had. He'd kept count. Not to mention saved the idiot seaweed-head's life. But now the bastard didn't even have the courtesy to let him have a well-deserved soak in peace. If there was any hot water left...

He jerked open eyes he didn't realize had closed when he heard the unmistakable sound of water start to fall into the tub from the faucet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, glaring across at Zoro where he was bent over the tub, apparently testing the temperature of the water with one hand before nodding in satisfaction.

"What does it look like I'm doing, cook? I'm filling the damn tub... your precious Nami gave ten minutes for more water to run in here and then she was going to shut off the valve." Steam began to rise from the tub as he watched. Someone must have ridden the water-pump bike for it to be that hot already after everyone else had had a turn at the bath, he knew, and Sanji felt his aching muscles quiver in anticipation of being surrounded by that moist, penetrating heat. Damn, but he was tired. Tired to his bones. Tired to his soul. And, somehow, Zoro with his fresh-washed irritation and grudging helpfulness just made it all worse.

Eyes half lidded, he let his head sag back against the wall. After a moment, he managed to shrug out of his shirt, but found, to his annoyance, that he'd forgotten to unbutton the cuffs. The sleeves hung around his hands, trapping them, but all he could do was give a disgusted sigh and blink down at them, momentarily defeated.

"Now just don't be stupid and drown Zoro was saying, straightening up to look at him over his shoulder. Then a frown drew down the green brows and with one long step Zoro was in front of him, firm hands closing suddenly on bare shoulders, holding him up "Oi! What's with you?"

Apparently, he'd been sliding down the wall, because a lazy downward drift in his vision came to a sudden stop. The hands on his shoulders felt good, he thought hazily. Hot and warm and solid. He made a low sound in his throat and let himself be held up.

"'M tired is all. Ass. Some of us work on this ship, you know Sanji muttered, eyes heavy, voice slurring. All he could see was the little dip at the base of Zoro's throat where a pulse was throbbing steadily in the oddly soft-looking skin, which was weird because he usually looked the idiot swordsman straight in the eye. Zoro was staring down at him and he realized he had slumped pretty low against the wall already. His mind spun a little faster then and he gave an amused snort.

"You _are_ gonna drown in there," Zoro snapped. "Stupid cook."

Sanji let his eyes close again, rolling his head from side to side against the wall behind him in disagreement. "Not gonna. Just need to soak. Damn buttons he muttered, words ending in a sudden grunt as Zoro's hands left his shoulders suddenly and he slipped all the way down to the floor to land on his ass with a plop hard enough to rattle teeth. It was almost as if his knees had been relying on the other to hold him up. Stupid knees. He just needed to rest a bit was all, and after a soak everything would be better. He'd cramp up otherwise.

Sanji shook a hand wearily, trying to work his fingers out through the gap in the cuff so he could unbutton it and get the shirt the rest of the way off. This halfway crap was damned annoying, he thought, grumbling slightly to himself as he finally freed the button and the shirt dropped away on one side. Even more annoying than the lingering sense of warmth on the skin of his bare shoulders left behind by Zoro's hands.

Fucker had no right being so warm when he was so tired and drained and not thinking like this. Asshole.

Under the drumming of water into the tub, he could barely hear the sounds of Zoro moving around the small room. Good. The idiot was finally leaving him in peace, he thought, lips quirking slightly. So the feel of a rough hand on his wrist tugging him upwards came as a mild shock. He staggered into the bare chest, shocked again by the heat radiating from the other man. Felt an arm slide around his waist to hold him upright with ease. Automatically, he slung one arm over a broad shoulder, head lolling forward slightly as he found his feet. Warm breath puffed against his jaw and he could feel the steady throb of the other's heartbeat against his skin. For some reason it made him relax even more and lean in.

An odd quiver went through his body before he could stop it. Not a quiver of revulsion either, even though it was the dumb swordsman he was leaning on. He knew this kind of tingly feeling and what it meant... What the hell?

"Careful!" he snapped, trying to cover his rising shock, but still he couldn't find the energy to pull away.

"Stand on your own feet then, shit cook," Zoro murmured. But the arm around his waist didn't slacken, and a clumsy hand was already working at the button of the other cuff, trying to free his other hand. He twisted his wrist away and the button popped with a distinct ripping sound, making Zoro flinch and his own head lift sharply as the shirt finally fell free.

He stared into Zoro's eyes from barely an inch away. They were dark and watchful and made his head spin even faster somehow. He was almost getting dizzy. "You're buying me a new shirt, shit-head," he managed to growl out despite the odd feeling.

"Like hell," Zoro snarled back, brows lowering. The arm around his waist tightened and the heavy thighs pressing against his legs shifted as he was all but dragged over to the edge of the tub. "You're taking the rest off yourself, idiot."

"Didn't ask you for help in the first place, moron," Sanji snapped as he reached down to brace himself on the edge of the tub with his free hand. "Oh?" Zoro replied in an oddly flat tone that made Sanji suddenly wary. But before he could shift out of Zoro's hold, the other man let go of him and he stumbled forward, bare feet suddenly finding no purchase on water-damp floorboards. His knees knocked into the side of the tub, hands flailed uselessly against water-slick tile, he fell forward, swearing loudly. Only to have his fall broken by hands gripping him suddenly from behind.

Somehow, he'd ended up bent over the edge of the tub, hands braced against the far wall, feet splayed wide, with Zoro standing far too close behind him with hard hands cupped firmly around the sharp points of Sanji's hipbones. A flex of fingers drew him back fractionally so that heavy thighs pressed against the back of his. Warm and solidand unmistakably hard.

Sanji blinked down at the half-full tub below him, stomach tightening, fingertips digging into the cracks of the tile wall, face flushing. From the heat of the water beneath him, he told himself. "Let go, shitty swordsman ," he said from between gritted teeth, the suddenly frantic pulse pounding in his ears nearly drowning out the sound of falling water for a moment.

Zoro snorted. "You'll fall in."

" _Let go_."

"Suit yourself Zoro let go, but with an annoyed push that made Sanji's hands slip across soap-slick tile, costing him his balance. So he did fall, but managed to curl himself around and over enough, at least, to keep from hurting either leg on the high edge or cracking open his skull on the bottom of the tub. Warm water closed over his head as he fell on his back and he scrabbled at the edges with his hands, almost immediately hauling himself upright, gasping for breath, angry glare fixing on the dim shape that still stood beside the tub.

Zoro. With arms crossed over his chest, a smirk plain on his ugly face.

"Bastard!" Sanji snarled, foot lashing out toward him in a wave of water. Zoro just leaned back, dodging easily. Sanji flipped over and followed the first blow with the other foot, satisfaction blooming in his gut as he felt warm skin beneath his heel but it faded to an outraged grunt as a hand closed around his ankle, deflecting it up. He fell face-first into the water again, the bare skin of his arms screeching against porcelain, body twisting uselessly for purchase on the water-slick surface.

But Zoro released his leg almost immediately and Sanji popped back up again, gripping the sides of the tub tightly. "Fucker!" He glared. His slacks were soaked and clinging unpleasantly to his skin, hindering him. Water dripped into his eyes from flattened hair.

"Don't start something you can't finish, stupid cook," Zoro said with a mild sneer. "Take your bath already and relax."

"Same goes for you, asshole!" Sanji screamed. "Don't hold on to people up like that for no reason! Bastard!" He shifted in the tub, the sound of splashing water and angry words echoing sharply in the tiny room.

"No reason?" Zoro said, lips parting in a feral grin. "I thought it was pretty obvious why I'd grab you like _that_ , moron. Or do you need me to spell it out for you _, sea cook_?" Sanji froze, eyes wide, mouth open, oblivious to the water dripping into his face. Zoro leaned forward, mocking grin deepening, smug look growing stronger in his eyes as he mimed cupping his hands in front of his hips in the way he'd just been holding Sanji and jerked them back and forth crudely. "Wanna fuck?"

The spots on his hips where Zoro had gripped him tingling faintly, Sanji could only stare as the water rose higher around him. And gape. And stare some more. While Zoro watched him unwaveringly in return, amusement plain.

"Is that all it takes to shut you up, love cook? C'h, you disappoint me."

"Shithead!" he finally managed to spit out, throughly annoyed. And before he could think twice, he'd wound a fist in the ever-present ratty green band around the other's waist and yanked forward. Hard. Zoro came toward him in a satisfyingly startled rush, eyes wide, hands flailing. The swordsman landed in the tub beside him with a huge splash, Sanji twisting away nimbly at the last second to avoid being crushed. The ass managed to get his ribs with an elbow on the way down anyway, but at least he was soaked now too. Smug bastard.

Using his grip on the haramaki, Sanji pulled himself on top of Zoro, glaring down into startled eyes as legs and hips tangled awkwardly in the confined space. His exhaustion seemed to have vanished for the moment in an electric-bright flash of furious outrage. Now things were rubbing and bulging and sliding against each other in a most revealing way as he moved higher, traversing muscle and flesh and water-logged fabric.

"That's an amazingly shitty pick-up line, you stupid seaweed-headed bastard," Sanji hissed down into Zoro's face before ducking his head the rest of the way down to press wet lips urgently over Zoro's. Which parted beneath his without hesitation, letting his tongue get a brief feel of their slick insides before Zoro's tongue surged into his mouth, pressing his back. Hot and hard and wet.

He wound a hand in short green hair, draping himself over the broad chest. An arm circled his waist again, hand shifting down this time to clench on the upper curve of his ass. Fingers flexed there, moving slowly downwards even as Sanji breathed in Zoro's breath, dueled his tongue, felt a heat more searing than the water around them sink into him from Zoro's chest.

Even as a hand closed around the back of his neck to pull him closer, he wrenched his mouth free to suck in gulps of air. A low snort sounded beside his ear, followed by a rumble of amusement from the chest beneath him. He laid his forehead against Zoro's and let his eyes stay closed as he struggled briefly for air.

"Can't get your breath?" At least the other man's voice had been reduced to a husky rumble. "You smoke too damn much, you know..."

"Shut up!" Sanji flared, twisting his head enough to nip at the top curve of the closest ear with sharp teeth. Zoro flinched, but didn't push him away. "Well you sleep too much, asshole."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoro flared, the hand on the back of Sanji's neck flexing warningly. So he snaked his hand down between them and grabbed the other man's stiff cock right through his pants, squeezing it warningly. "Exactly nothing, if you don't want this ripped off, bastard," he said sharply, but Zoro just gave a little groaning shudder and thrust up into his grasp, not concerned at all by the threat.

Because it wasn't really a threat at all, Sanji realized, not with the way Zoro pulsed in his grip, hips jerking up, thighs spreading wider. Not with the way the other's mouth fell open to let out a raw sound of appreciation. He paused for a moment, mesmerized, fascinated, his hand flexing enough to make Zoro tilt his head back again, thumping it heedlessly against the wall while he moaned like a professional and rocked up into Sanji's grip. He'd forgotten just how basic it was to be with another guy. How little effort it took for two men to get down to the goal of getting off/p>

"If you wanted to, why the hell didn't you just say so before, asshole?" Sanji murmured, leaning forward in a surge of water to gnaw gently at the edge of Zoro's jaw before following the scrape with a soothing stroke of his tongue. "Or is this your way of trying to thank me for saving your sorry ass today?" The hands on him flexed, rubbing him at nape and in the dip of his lower back, making him arch and slide forward, rocking himself against the other as warm water lapped around his thighs.

"Just shut up, love cook," was all Zoro said before surging up to catch his mouth and make sure he stayed silent by shoving his tongue down his throat again. Sanji let him, -- fingers shifting away from cock-squeezing to fumbling for the zipper of Zoro's pants instead and let the raw need build as his mouth was devoured. He was dimly aware of Zoro's hand in his hair, tilting his head so that he could reach even deeper, leaving no doubt of his intent, filling his mouth with heat and urgency. He was barely aware of the way he shifted his own legs, bracing so that he was straddling the other man rather than lying against him now, giving them both room to work on removing the soaked remainders of their clothing. Wanting more skin on skin, more freedom from confinement and barriers.

Impatient hands were yanking at his belt and the snap below it now too as he worked on the buttons of Zoro's pants, building the sense of urgency. He wasn't too surprised by the sudden smooth surge of cock bare beneath his hand. He'd known the bastard didn't bother with underwear of any kind. At least he never washed any/p>

Sanji twisted his mouth away with a gasp as rough fingertips speared below the line of his waistband, brushing the thickened head of his cock beneath before sliding down his zipper. Then only the thin barrier of his boxers remained. Zoro's seeking hand felt like a brand, searing him through the damp fabric, cupping him roughly. He threw his head back and couldn't stop the panting groans from escaping his mouth. Zoro's other arm snaked around his hips, keeping him from pulling away. Even biting hard at his lower lip, he was only able to muffle the sound beneath the water's roar.

No sense letting the ass think he'd gotten to him already or anything, he thought blurrily, tipping his chin down again to peer at Zoro from beneath damp bangs. Half-lidded eyes caught his gaze briefly, searing him. Not fooled at all. Sanji's heart jerked and thudded harder in his chest.

"Turn the water off before it floods everything," Zoro grunted, most of his attention shifting back to focus on trying to pry Sanji's pants away from his hips a useless proposition in this position, but the moron was trying his best anyway. Sanji stared down wide-eyed at the bent green head, and for a moment was overcome by the shear freakishness of the situation.

He was in the bathtub with Zoro. Alone. Half naked. Aroused. The searing press of Zoro's rock-hard cock against the back of his thigh a clear indication that the hand groping Sanji's cock was no accident or misunderstanding. The bastard _wanted_ to get himself and Sanji off. Wanted this. With him. Wanted _him_ He wondered how the single-minded bastard had kept this hidden from him for so long. Or was this why he was always up for a fight

Breath quickening, Sanji let go his grip on Zoro's shoulder and leaned back far enough over the encircling arm to reach the faucet, cranking it off with an impatient twist of his wrist. The sudden lack of covering noise was shocking, since it became instantly apparent it wouldn't stay quiet in the room. Now he could clearly hear the low grunts Zoro was making as well as the betraying whimpers from his own throat, even over the slosh of water around them both as they rubbed and shifted against each other restlessly.

Zoro was yanking at his hips, fingers working further beneath cloth, trying to push it away. But his pants were just too tight to remove from this position, Sanji knew, particularly when wet. He tipped his head back down to say so but convulsed and let out a hard gasp as Zoro shifted his grip suddenly, burrowing his hand deeper into the opening of his pants and, managing to find the edge of his boxer leg somehow, wrapped firm fingers directly around his balls and the base of his cock. Skin on skin, the touch hot and unfamiliar and rough to the point of nearly being painful. Sanji cried out, arching up. Not the way he preferred it, but somehow it didn't matter for the moment; he just wanted more.

He dug both hands into Zoro's shoulders into smooth flesh on one and wet bandage on the other holding on and riding it out as his balls were rolled within the tight confines of his pants, his cock flexing and jerking eagerly against confining cloth and strong wrist in response. Heard a hiss as Zoro bent forward to latch on to the sharp line of his collarbone, mouth sucking hard on the smooth curve of flesh over bone at the base of his throat. He choked out a sound, rocking into the strokes and the suction both; chin raised, throat taut, hands flexing.

"That's right, c'mon," Zoro murmured against his skin, hand slipping out briefly but only to burrow beneath his boxers directly, closing around the shaft of his cock at last. Stroking. Squeezing. In long, hard pulls. "C'mon shitty cook

Sanji twisted, lost in sensation, hips jerking forward and back helplessly against that hard grip. Balls tightening. Cock aching. Biting at his lower lip hard enough to threaten blood while Zoro's mouth moved on, ravaging his throat and his shoulder. Water sloshed around them loudly as they shifted together.

It was almost too much for Sanji to bear; Zoro's thighs tight beneath him, the hand on his cock, the mouth on his skin. Nerves snapping, body quivering, he clenched his fingers brutally hard into the heavy muscle of Zoro's shoulders, hips rolling short and quick against the rough hand curled inside his pants. Which was pulling him, rubbing him, dragging him closer to the end.

He needed it nowlonged for it. Craving release. Wanting to come. Needing to break the tension wound almost painfully tight inside him like a watch spring before it shattered him. Gasping and arching ever faster now, his own thighs tight, his arms quivering, surges of need and longing and oh god he had to come now now _now_ flooding through him as Zoro began to make soft grunting sounds against his skin.

Then the swordsman bit down hard suddenly on the skin beneath Sanji's ear. And the brief shock made him freeze and arch higher until suddenly he was coming in a wild, heated, frantic surge; butt clenching tight, hips jerking madly, cock throbbing and spurting over Zoro's hand, his wrist, across his belly and chest. Sanji's mouth falling open just enough to let out a strangled, choking cry as Zoro bit down even harder on his throat, a pleased rumbling sound vibrating around the teeth imbedded into his skin. All of it sinking deep, deep into his flesh, his pulse.

He sagged forward, crumpling over the other man as tension flowed out of him; his head falling down beside Zoro's, forehead buried against the strong neck, arms sliding loose around wet shoulders. He was panting hard, sucking in shuddering breaths as his whole body went slack.

Harsh words were muttered into his hair. "Oh hellI knew you'd be hotdamn shitty cook A hard hand wound in his hair, yanking his head to the side. A quick turn rolled him beneath the other in a sloshing wave of water even as his lips were covered urgently, then pried apart by a slick, determined tongue that drove in deep, filling his mouth.

He gasped around it as Zoro plundered him. A hard chest pressed him back against the warm-wet porcelain of the tub, pinning him, but only because he was too sated-drained to bother kicking him off. Sanji groaned again, his fingers creeping up the arch of Zoro's neck to wind into short hair in response, other hand closing around the iron bulge of a bicep. A heavy thigh shoved between his, sending water sloshing again as the other's untended hardness rubbed against his now half-spent groin.

He wanted to tell the idiot to pull back so he could reach him. Get a hand on his cock and bring him off in return. It was only fair, after all. But the tongue stabbing fiercely deep into his mouth and the hips riding his thigh faster and with ever-increasing force prevented him. All he could do was hold on. Swallow Zoro's hot breath and tongue and slick-wet need. Feel the other's cock slide along his thigh like warm steel. Eager and raw. His mind fuzzy from his own release, he forced himself to stay focused on Zoro's need. Hell if he'd let the bastard get him off and not repay the obligation. He'd never live that down later/p>

So he rolled his hips back, giving Zoro more of his flesh to rub against through soaked pants. Wound his outer leg around surging hips, pressing them forward, closer, tighter. Urging him on with moans and the continuing duel of tongues. Wet. Hot. Frantic. Raking his hands down over bare, damp flesh. Across the broad back and shifting muscle, to slide beneath the top of far looser pants and drag them down, exposing the hard curve. Then dug his fingers deep into hard, flexing muscle and moaned around the tongue in his mouth.

Zoro froze suddenly, bone and skin and muscle squeezing ruthlessly tight for an eternity, and then his cock surged and spat in seemingly endless pulses against Sanji's thigh. Riding looser, flowing against him now. Making him ache in echo, Sanji swallowing down Zoro's cry eagerly as he came, arms and legs looped tight around the other man as he shuddered. Holding him close. Closer. Almost melding them together in one last brutal surge.

Dark-hot, arching, panting, crushed and enveloped, Sanji nearly blacked out even as Zoro came all over him. Weariness, the heat of the water around them, and his own release conspiring against him.

He blurred back to semi-consciousness after only a few seconds to the feel of Zoro's heart still thundering against his, Zoro's breath washing fast and hot against his ear.

Definitely short of air and aching now, Sanji pushed weakly at the shoulders above him. He was pinned against the side of the tub by the other's weight and it was making his back hurt. "Get off," he muttered. The tub wasn't really meant to hold two grown men after all.

"Just did," Zoro murmured, shifting slightly, but only apparently to get himself more comfortable. "'S good."

"No, _move_ _off_ you stupid seaweed-head!" His tone growing sharper, his shoves getting more forceful.

"Don't wanna," Zoro mumbled, but worked an arm under Sanji anyway and rolled them both over again. So that Sanji found himself wedged against Zoro's chest by a heavy arm, one hand trapped behind Zoro's neck, their legs hopelessly entwined, as water slopped up the tub from the motion and slapped him in the face.

He spit water out, blinked hard, and futilely tried to shake the spikes of water-logged hair out of his eyes as he glared at the bottom of Zoro's chin.

"Hey! Watch it," he snapped, shifting to try to get a knee under him and pull away. But before he could, a broad hand came up and clamped over the back of his head, forcing it down to the hard shoulder beneath it again. He bristled and tried to shift away but the hand cupping his head and the arm wound around his back were suddenly immovable. Zoro gave a low grunt and just tightened his hold when he tried to shift free anyway, the small room echoing loudly with the sharp rub of skin against tub and the slosh of water.

"Hey! Just relax," Zoro muttered, still holding him down easily. Sanji tried to get a leg free, but the foot was trapped between Zoro's calf and the side of the tub.

Sanji scowled when the aborted movements sent another small slap of water into his face. He spluttered. "Then quit movin' asshole!"

"You quit trying to get out, shitty cook!" The words were an oddly comforting rumble in the chest beneath his ear. Sanji subsided for the moment, settling against Zoro's chest. Just biding his time.

Zoro's arms grew heavier around him after a moment as the swordsman eased his guard a little. Not completely, of course. Even as Sanji waited for his chance to get away, the decrease in activity let his earlier exhaustion catch up to him with a vengeance, draining the last of his strength away. Damn Zoro for being so warm anyway. But Sanji couldn't just let this slide no matter how loose and draped and sleepy he was getting. "I'm not, asshole," he mumbled in annoyance, fingers flexing behind Zoro's neck. "You're the one getting water in my face you stupid bastard

He felt Zoro's head crane forward slightly as the other looked down at last and noted how close the water lay to Sanji's face in their position. "Hn. Sorry." Strong legs pushed against the far end of the tub, lifting them both higher against the back of the tub this time somehow miraculously avoiding sending the resulting back-wash of water from the motion up Sanji's nose. Zoro didn't loosen his grip on him at all during this either, he noted crossly. He was still stuck.

It only took a minute or so for the water to settle around them again, while Zoro's breathing evened out beneath his trapped ear. Probably asleep already, the stupid seaweed-head, Sanji thought in weary disgust.

The sound of a soft snore echoed through the room right after that thought, confirming his suspicion.

Sanji gave a low snort of annoyance and closed his eyes. Sleeping in the bathtub was probably a dumb idea. Sleeping on top of _Zoro_ in the bathtub an even dumber one.

But surrounded by warm water and pillowed on warmer flesh and weary from the day, Sanji found himself relaxing into the swordsman's hold despite himself, hazy thoughts latching onto the sound of the slow but steady pulse of the heart beneath his ear. Lips twitching slightly, he mused idly that the only thing that would make the whole moronic situation better would be to have his damn pants all the way off at last

Then, after another heartbeat, Sanji was asleep.

\--end--


End file.
